Kingdom Plumbbobs: Chapter 1 A Simulated Heart
by Erry
Summary: Chapter 1 of my Kingdom Hearts/Sims 3 crossover


**Kingdom Plumbbobs**

**Chapter 1**

**A Simulated Heart**

Sora was a special boy, he had a strong heart, he lived on the Destiny Islands – the secluded Island, not far from the shore of the main island. Sora, Riku and Kairi were sitting on the beach contemplating what to do with the rest of their summer before going back to their usual dilly-dallying… until time stopped. Sora blinked and in a second, the shore became a purple-like color, the sand around him started showing cracks. Sora remembers this environment – The End of the World.

Sora got up and saw Riku and Kairi's figures fade away as dust particles, "No!", Sora yelled while reaching out both ways, "I won't let this happen, not again.". Sora stood there. "Sora, approach to the secret cave.", said a mysterious voice, similar to a voice he hadn't heard, but recognized, "Wha-?", Sora wondered, Sora walked up onto the deck and into the secret cave, a green glow getting stronger each step was appearing, Sora looked confused. At the end of the path, the glow was from a giant diamond-shaped object, it was glass-like and glowed green, it also was hovering, no support at all. Sora approached it, but hadn't touched it, he looked around for a reference to the object.

Sora walked around to see for clues, all he could see were his drawings from when he was a child, the world's keyhole and the path leading back to the outer island, Sora stood there thinking what this green thing could be, could it be another keyhole? Could it be like the Corridors of Darkness? Could this be the heart of a world unknown to Sora, yet eventually ended on Destiny Islands? The path leading to the mainland of the secluded island faded away and Sora was locked into the small cave, he shed a tear. He thought he'd lost his friends for a third time, once more he would embark on another journey to find Riku and Kari. The green diamond-like structure had now tempted Sora to touch it, and within that moment, Sora had touched it and was sucked into another dimension. The dimension of Simulation, a world where these things called 'Sims' were controlled by a thing called a 'plumbbob', resembling the green diamond-like structure Sora had met earlier.

It was called:  
**Pleasantview**

Sora could see Sims were human-like creatures, who – like any heart-depending being – had a heart, except – their heart, was not a heart, yet a plumbbob. Yes, the plumbbob was the Sim-counterpart of a heart. Sora hadn't been transferred to Pleasantview yet, but was in a white room, approached him a man in a black coat, Sora looked up and valiantly dashed with his keyblade to slash the man but alas, the keyblade did not kill, for now he was controlled by another superior being, which eventually meant his heart would become a plumbbob. He was in fear.

"Sora, I led you here. The reason is because our world is in danger.", said the cloaked figure, "And what's that supposed to mean?", replied Sora ignorantly, "Exactly what it does mean.", He replied, and without another word, he teleported away with a barricade of green smoke around him, "You'll do well, Sora.".

"Welcome to Pleasantview, we hope you'll have a wonderful stay.", said a rather computerized voice from the speaker, "Wonderful… as if!", exclaimed Sora walking out of the aeroplane. "This is really lame, for a third time, I have to venture out to another world, beat the crap out of heartless and go back only to do the same thing over, my life is not supposed to be a 'rinse and repeat' cycle.", Exclaimed Sora again.

Sora walked out of the airport after doing a little business and saw a sign saying his name, behind it stood a seven-person family, two women, three men and two toddlers. Two of the men were arm-in-arm, the other man was with a woman who seemed to be his wife, along with them were two toddlers that each one was holding one and and a cheery, old woman who seemed to have had a lot of trouble in her life. Sora walked over, "Hey.", said Sora as he waved to them, they didn't utter back a word, until "Hi, Sora, welcome to Pleasantview, my name is Bella Goth, this is my daughter, Cassandra and my son, Alexander", she said in an Italian accent. "Oh, well hello.", replied Sora.

They all grouped up into the limo that Mortimer's company had left, Mortimer was Bella's husband, unknown to Sora and co. that he was still alive, he was thought to be dead due to his recent disappearance. The limo was driven off to a high manor, above the town, it resembled a castle. Sora and co. were dropped off at the main gates, the limo went off to the company garage. "Well, Sora, you wouldn't want to be late for school.", said Bella. "School?", replied Sora hesitantly. "Yeah, every sim and foreign resident has to go to school in Pleasantview.", said Bella. Sora didn't want to deal with the drama of school, let alone the drama he'd already had – and is having – with Riku, Kairi, heartless and the keyblade… all Sora wanted was to be with his friends, but the keyblade had chosen him.

"So? You're gonna go or not?", asked Bella, "Ehhh, I don't think so, I don't really feel like going to school because I've had too much going on recently.", replied Sora, "Oh okay, well when you feel like going to school, talk to me or Cassandra, okay?" Bella told Sora, "Sure.", replied Sora.


End file.
